Angie (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning! ♪ Ready to get to work?" *'Afternoon': "Hey dude, what's up?" *'Evening': "Good to see you! How ya holdin' up?" *'Night': "Wow! You're here too? Cool, man!" *" and are a great couple, don't you think? I'm so happy for them.♫" *" and got married! ♪ They must be SO happy! ♥" *"Did you hear that and got married? I'm not sure why, but I like them! They're such a great couple!" *" and got married! It was Jasper's dream to marry a girl like his older brother!" *"Luna and Ed got married! I wonder if Luna will be happier than when she was with her ex-husband..." *'Very Low Stamina': "Eww, it looks like you're about to faint! You should sleep early!" *'After collapsing': "Yesterday you were totally collapsed! I wish there were no such things as overwork!" *'On her Birthday': "Guess whose birthday it is today? O, ja. That's right. Yay, me!♥" *'Rejects a proposal': "I don't feel the same way. What's wrong with that?" *'Win a Contest': "Congratulations, player! You were amazing! I was very impressed! ♪" *'Lose a Contest': "It's too bad you didn't win today. O well, better luck next time!" *'Talk too much': "Wahoo! Wanna play, player?" *'Good Birthday Gift': "Whoa! Is that a birthday present for me? Thanks, player!♫" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "Player! Why did you give me this?! I'm sorry, but this is my Birthday after all." *'Multiple Gifts': "O, wow! You shouldn't have!" *'Early Spring:' "I think spring is the season animals like best!♪" *'Late Spring:' "New sprouts and supple, flavorful greens as the appetite!♥" *'Early Summer:' "It's already summer? Ja, summer's the best!♥ The heat makes you want to do things, you know?" *'Late Summer:' "The ocean is good in the summer!♪ You feel cool just looking!♫" *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn has come... Nothing's better than eating yam! ♪" *'Late Autumn:' "Hmmm... 'Autumn with the sky clear and blue, and horses growing stout.' What's the meaning of that old saying?" *'Early Winter:' "Ach, it's cold! I can't stand the cold! Maybe because I was born in summer? *'Late Winter:' "I become immobile in the winter, but there are good things too! ♫ You can sometimes find something you don't normally see." *'Sunny:' "The weather bein' so nice makes me wanna play outside!♥" *'Cloudy:' "Days with weather like this might actually be better for business." *'Rainy:' "Rainy days are so gloomy. I just can't get motivated!" *'Snowy:' "Ach, no! The fences on the farm damage easily when it snows!" *'No Flower': "Yo! How are you? You're looking well! ♫" *'1 Flower': "It's always so busy, but new surroundings are always nice! ♪" *'2 Flowers': "Hey!☆ How are you? Are you eating well? Getting enough sleep?" *'3 Flowers': "I wanna play outside all day long! WHO'S WITH ME?!" *'4 Flowers': "My parents have 8 children, with me being the youngest. When I was little, I used to play with my other older siblings. Ah, I miss those times! It's too bad they have left due to family problems! I wonder how they're doing now." *'5 Flowers': "I feel like my parents and I are pretty close at this point." *'6 Flowers': "Recycling is a good thing to do. I'm good at picking up junk, fixing it, and reusing it." *'7 Flowers': "When I'm playing the piano, a lot of people talk to me. I used to think it was annoying at first, but it's not so bad. ♪" *'8 Flowers': "Hi, player!☆ Hope you're well! It seems like I followed you to this town the other day!" *'9 Flowers': "When I play piano and think about you, it makes me happy!☆ Basically, I want you to come to the mansion more often! Understand?" *'10 Flowers': "Just seeing you makes me feel like I'm dancing energetically! ♪ Isn't that amazing? I want to express these feelings through music. ♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "I love dancing on stage!♫ Singing and acting are fine, but I want to be a horse jockey!☆" *'8 Flowers (Female)': "Things I hate? Fish and spicy foods, I suppose. I can't eat seafood, but there is plenty of other tasty food so I'm not forced to eat those!" *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "You can communicate things in music that you can't with words! It's amazing! ♪ I want to spread my message. ♫" *'11 Flowers': "Home is the place to relax after a long day's work! ♪" *'12 Flowers': "I'm so glad that we got married! You have 100% support!♫" *'13 Flowers': "Lately I've been totally interested on romantic movies!♫ That is all still a bit like dream, player! Ah hah hah hah!♥" *'14 Flowers': "It was our destiny to be together! I believe that with all my heart!♥" *'15 Flowers': "I want to shower you with kisses.♥ You're the kind of husband that makes everyone jealous of our relationship!♪" *'16 Flowers': "Hey, do I look good today? Really? OK, I'll believe you! I become myself from now on, then!♥" *'17 Flowers': "Because of you, I was able to realise what it is like to be a wife! Let's work together from here on out, okay?" *'18 Flowers': "Wooow! I'm happy that lately we are getting along!♪ That's making every day even more fun! Ehehe!☆" *'19-20 Flowers': "I can't stop telling everyone how great you are! You are all that I want and all that I need! I love everything about you.♥" *'Engagement': "I'm always excited during engagement!" *'Pregnancy': "Just being pregnant makes me feel SOOO happy! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Watch the kids tonight but don't mess up!" *'First Child grows up': "Did you hear what happened to Child? It made me giggle!♫" *'Second Child grows up': "The other day, Child brought me some tea!" *'Engagement': "Congrats on your engagement! ☆ I can't wait to sob at your wedding!" *'Pregnancy': "I'm just so excited for you and your future child! ♪" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations!♥ Wish you endless love and boundless patience for making your new role as super parents a grand success! ♫" *'First Child grows up': "Ach, look at your child! It looks like they're full of energy today. ♪" *'Second Child grows up': "How's your children? I'm sure they have more than enough energy." *'While dating': "Let's check out Florian's farm sometime! The animals there are SO CUTE!♥" *'Newlywed': "I wish certain moments with Florian will last forever!" *'After Florence is born': "My husband was tossing Florence up and down and she almost hit the ceiling! Of course my father was very angry with him." *'After Florence grows up': "Florence has started to become a nice child!♫" *'When selected on the Character Screen': "Woo, yeah!" *'She won': "Yay! Yippie! I won!♫ My voice and style are amazing, huh?!" *'She lose': "Sorry to say something weird, but I'll try harder next time!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue